


Shinji's Shits

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2019 [9]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Shinji relieves his frustration in the most literal of ways.





	Shinji's Shits

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The sound of a head hitting something soft and fluffy echoed throughout the mostly empty bedroom. The black-haired young man who had buried his face in his pillow, EVA Pilot Shinji Ikari, was current biting into the soft fabric out of a mild form of frustration. Who could blame him, really?  
  
His last few days had been... upsetting, to say the least. Not that any of it was his fault. Okay, maybe a little. Still, he didn't deserve to have his ears practically destroyed by Asuka's shrill shrieks Or the adult's lack of confidence in his skills. They really didn't need to do that.  
  
"I wish it could all just go away..." The young troubled man muttered to himself as he pulled himself up from the pillow, sighing as he slowly sat up. What was the point of just moping and griping about what had happened? Wasn't he going to at least attempt to prove them wrong?  
  
Shinji leaned up against the wall as he quietly slumped back downward slightly. His ass, which had mysteriously begun to shiver and tingle strangely, was the one part of his body that was sticking into the air, almost provocatively so. "What's the point..." The boy muttered to himself, on the verge of giving up as usual...  
  
His ass trembling a little further prompted the young man to sigh as he realized that he'd probably need to go to the bathroom sooner rather than later... but, again, what really was the point? If he got up from his bed and went to take a shit like anybody normally would, then he'd just spend the rest of his night out there, trying to deal with his famous indigestion problems. It wasn't at all out of the ordinary for several of NERV's toilets to be rendered out of order whenever his stomach was acting up.  
  
Perhaps he should just take a moment and try to deal with the problem in bed. That was always an option. First, he needed to check how close he was to having to forcibly relieve his bowels of their contents. The best way he could come up with was slipping a finger into his mouth, give the digits a few licks to ensure that it was nice and lubricated, before slipping his hand into his underwear and pushing it into ill-defended tight hole that was just aching to release all the contents of his colon right then and there.  
  
Shinji shivered as he could not only hear his ass squelching as it practically suckled on his finger, but he could also feel the tip of his digit pushing up against the receiving end of one of the turds waiting patiently inside. Just prodding his finger up against it made the whole line of shit stored up inside of him tremble. He really needed to go... and since he really couldn't be bothered to go use the toilet, what better way to just get things over with than to just coax it out a little?  
  
The young pilot dug the tip of his finger into the outmost turd before he tugged his hand backward, pulling the slippery and earthy piece of poo with it in the process. He braced himself just a little as he felt his anal ring tense up as it blocked the filth's exit route... only for another tug to pull the boy's finger out properly, and the piece with it in turn. The first of many, that much Shinji already knew. He could feel the mess built up within his colon gradually sliding down towards his hole, especially as he slowly started sitting up instead of provocatively pointing his ass into the air.  
  
"Okay... That'll do..." The boy muttered as the warm yet filthy substance from within his ass slowly pushed outward. He bit into the bottom of his lip as the way they brushed up against the insides of his anal cavity made the cock within his boxers tremble just a slight bit. Not enough to grow erect quite yet, but enough for it to be noticeable. Definitely enough for his cheeks to glow red as he tried to help the blockage within his ass out by pushing, just the tiniest bit. If he strained himself too much, he'd just end up making the movement last too short. On some level, his subconscious wanted to draw the event out. Wring all the possible pleasure out of the experience.  
  
Shinji closed his eyes as he felt his cheeks spreading apart as a serpentine coil of shit slid straight out, pooling up in the back of his boxers and pushing them outward in the process, which caused his boxers to stretch backward as they struggled to keep the mess packed in. Thankfully, he was underwear that was padded on the inside, which just ensured that his tighty whities would keep their clean color as he filled them up. It wasn't the first time he had soiled himself, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.  
  
The boy's hands grabbed ahold of the covers that were draped onto his mattress for a bit of support as he felt a bigger sample of the filth within trying to make its way out. His body twitched, and his cock grew that little bit harder as the warmth washed over him. "Come... come on..." His muttering was getting a little hazier as he tried to focus on the sensation of release, only to gasp as the anal canal cleared up with a satisfying 'PLOP'.  
  
The young pilot's eyes were slowly growing dimmer as he looked down at his pants, gulping a little as he pulled the waistband backward. He could see a sizable amount of his own waste piled up within, enough to the point where if it wasn't just in one solid pile, he could probably compare it in size to a basketball or so... Hardly the biggest mess he had experienced... and hardly the final size of it.   
  
Shinji's eyes suddenly widened as a proverbial torrent slid straight out of his widened hole, not a second of resistance keeping it from smashing straight into the shit stacked in the hindquarters of his underwear. Even before that additional load filled out the rest of his underwear, it was a little hard to move his lower body due to the sheer weight of it all... but with this extra load? There's no way that the boy would be able to play around with his underwear to ensure everything was equally distributed.   
  
Not that his mind had any intention of letting him at this point, as the rather rough way the last shit he took emptied its way into his pants shoved a significant amount forward into the front of his underwear, causing his cock to brush up against the warm brown substance. To have his throbbing mass, mushed into a soft and welcoming pseudo-orifice within the comfort of his underwear...  
  
Why the young man had no other choice but to shamelessly release all the cum he possibly could from his backed-up balls. To think he just started letting it all out due to laziness, now he got much more relief. His colon was being emptied, and as were his testicles. Of course, he couldn't think straight as he started releasing white strands of sticky gunk straight into the filthy onahole around his cock, but that didn't matter.  
  
As Shinji gradually started pushing his hips forward into the comfortable portable 'pussy' made of his own waste, he started looking around the room. His eyesight was getting just a little fogged up as a result of all the pleasure pulling his head into a haze, but he swore that he had been doing this for about... at least an hour. Maybe more?  
  
His heart sunk for a brief moment, and in turn, so did more of the contents of his anus. As his boxers stretched further around him, he noticed the time on the wall. It had only been about 15 minutes since he actually started moping around, and here he was, starting to cum his brains out from nothing more than shit and the warm way it blanketed his thighs.  
  
The boy blinked as he felt his cock trembling once more, the white in his cum slowly growing transparent with every short-fused orgasm that went through him. As he ran his hands along the sides of his widened load, he started smiling just a little bit. Something about the way he had managed to shit enough to fill his underwear in every direction, to the point where he was sitting in a good cubic meter's worth of shit, was wonderful. If it was all gathered up into one big ball, he could probably ride on it and use it as an exercise tool... and it'd still be as warm and as welcoming as it was at this very moment.  
  
The brief smile on his face grew a little more as he leaned onto his side, collapsing onto his bed with a yawn... The fatigue of all the pleasure was getting to him. Sure, he wouldn't be moving any time soon with the proverbial ton of wonderful filth around his waist, but it was the price to pay for a good night's sleep. And to think he was all upset just a while ago...  
  
As the pilot's eyelids felt heavy, he felt his penis fire off yet another glob of cum, the last one he'd be firing off for a while. The volume of the liquid didn't even compare to a pint, which meant that any orgasms he'd have during his little nap would be dry. No cum, no pre, no nothing. Not that he cared, the way the shit cradled him was more than enough, even if he couldn't mix his cum into it.  
  
Shinji yawned and gradually drifted off to sleep, massaged deeper into his dreams by his own delightful dumps. What a great idea he had...


End file.
